Shoot, Bang
by HetalianWolfx
Summary: A New Year ushers in new experiences, new oppertunities, new choices, new loves. Setting the new year off right is difficult, so why not join the duo that made Seirin the best in Japan in sharing the last and first midnight together?


Tis a new year, a fresh start, a new opportunity for happiness and drama alike! Why not set it off the right way? With some basketball cuteness, please enjoy!

* * *

"Bang." Kuroko made a shooting motion into Kagami's chest, a seemingly half hearted one at that.

The red-head looked up, partially chipmunk mode with his face stuffed with burgers - as was the norm. He stared at Kuroko for a long moment with neither of them moving before he calmly put his burger down and swallowed his mouthful.

"What the hell are you doing?"

Kuroko brought his gun hand back towards himself and pumped his fist. It looked pretty funny coming from the expressionless guy.

"I got it in."

Kagami looked less than amused.

"Right, that doesn't answer my question."

"I shot the bullet, and it will hit very soon." Kuroko smiled his small smile, and then seemed thoughtful. "Hmm, unless it doesn't. That would be unfortunate."

Kagami just blinked. Then he sighed and kept eating his burger.

"I'm not even going to bother. I can feel my brain hurting from trying to figure out your weirdness."

He was almost hoping him saying that would get a proper answer out of him, but as predicted Kuroko just continued to sip his drink. Though the ghostly guy did retain a small smile.

Maji burger wasn't very crowded today, it was new years after all. Naturally the burger joint opened until late, but not midnight. The clock on the wall was slowly reaching 11:30, at which point they would have to leave whether they like it or not, so Kagami busied himself finishing off the last three burgers of his previous mountain. Lately rather than meeting Kuroko in the burger joint the two had walked there together after school. Even if one wasn't hungry they always found something to talk about – or read about, which is often the case when Kuroko had nothing to do while Kagami stuffed his face. So when Kuroko found out that Kagami had no plans to spend on New Years Eve it was almost natural that he would suggest going to their usual place together. It was cold outside, and the boom of fireworks could be heard from every direction, but it was an unspoken fact that they were going to spend enough time together to reach the new year.

Kagami chucked away all the wrappers left over and then led the way out to the streets with Kuroko following in close range.

Compared to the burger joint the streets were quiet, bone-chilling, but not scarce. Multicoloured lights filled up the sky every other minute even if the main event was behind tall buildings.

The two walked in silence, but it wasn't because they had nothing to say. Just this was fine for now.

Without any conversation they ended up at the park with the street court close to Kagami's house. The clock standing tall told them they had 15 minutes left, so without a ball to play with they settled for the nearby bench. With baggy coats it was inevitable that they would be close together, hands in pockets, noses already red. At his mother's instruction Kuroko had gone out with a scarf and earmuffs but manly-man Kagami had left the house without them, now just barely stopping himself from shivering.

Time passed as it wished, the lack of conversation ruling for the remaining minutes as though it were a curse. But it wasn't a struggle. Neither young student looked at each other or worried what the other may be thinking. The whole scenario was, by most accounts, perfect.

"Hey, Kagami."

Finally Kuroko broke the silence, looking to his partner with a suspicious smile.

"What?" The other turned his head.

In a split second Kagami was frozen. His breath hitched, as time seemed to slow. Kuroko had to lean up rather dramatically but he was graceful enough with his arms around the back of the red-head's neck. Heat immediately rose to Kagami's face, his eyes wide, but he could clearly see Kuroko's close-eyed smile even through the kiss. Finally as a breeze blew passed he managed to calm down and slowly began to close his eyes. It was at that moment he could hear the booms and crashes surrounding them, colours exploding in the air like rainfall as the new years fireworks went off. Strangely enough they were fine without seeing it, at least until this moment ended. When they opened their eyes they saw each other bathed in those lights, the shining in their eyes and smiles on their lips equally as captivating. So strange, that a simple movement like this could change the situation so much. It felt like an impact on his heart.

Oh.

Kagami suddenly looked pissed off.

"You son of a-" He clamped his hand onto Kuroko's head and pushed onto him roughly. "You little bastard! Bullet to the heart my ass!"

Despite having a palm driven into his head Kuroko actually smiled a little wider at that.

"I got the shot in then. I'm glad."

"Tch-"

Kagami made sure to ruffle his hair to the point of bed-headness before removing his hand, shoving both hands into his pockets and turning away.

"Idiot. You're always embarrassing."

Kuroko let out a small chuckle. He sorted out his hair as he stood up from the bench, then put one hand in his pocket and turned to the other. He would have stopped smiling by now but he could see that Kagami's blush was all the way up to his ears.

"I apologize. But, if anyone were to shoot I want it to be me."

Kagami huffed and followed him off the bench while looking away.

There was a good few seconds of him fuming and the shorter feeling proud of himself before he could bring himself to answer.

"Yeah. Me too."

He took one hand out of his coat pocket and they walked out of the park, fingers intertwined.

They looked forward to seeing what the new year brought them.

* * *

Thanks for reading~

This was my original story for KagaKuro day but for some reason I used a different one, just like me to replace a cute story with something much more dramatic :P It's a lot shorter and less detailed than my usual ones but I think this is good for a fresh start.

I have many more stories planned for the next year, the only problem is whether or not I'll be bothered to write them all XS As long as there are those willing to read I will be happy to provide, hey maybe I'll even do something other than the light-shadow pair for once! Wouldn't that be a shocker!

Please tell me what you think I am always looking to improve, and I'll see you lovely people later~


End file.
